Konoha's Tag-Team: 7 and 9
by dragonmaster3672
Summary: What if the Nanabi was never in Taki? Well, that would create one big mess. A definite FuNaru, but I might make a harem. Smart!Naruto. Rated T for now, but I may change it later.


Konoha's Tag-Team: 7 and 9

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, you would all probably go insane trying to figure out what I did and why.

I've already got my certificate of insanity. Do you have yours?

(AN): Allo! I just had this interesting idea: What if the Nanabi (seven-tails) had never been given to Taki (waterfall)? That then leads into a whole mess of other questions. The Nanabi jinchuriki is still Fu, so don't worry. Everything concerning that will be explained in this chapter. However, if you spot something that I overlook, please tell me! How else am I supposed to improve my writing without feed-back? Thanks for reading, please review.

"What are we going to do? The current one could die at any moment, and even if we _could_ ask someone from the village, nobody has a child with still forming chakra coils," Minato Namikaze said tiredly.

"Unfortunately, right now Kushina is the only pregnant woman in Konoha, but she's only five months along. Not to mention I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemy," Hiruzen said in the same tone.

"I know, and don't get me started on those mood swings she has." Both Kages chuckled at this. Minato took a new sheet from the never ending flood of paperwork and froze. "Hiruzen. I think we might have a solution. There's a caravan from Taki coming here tomorrow and some ninjas are looking to stay here. One of the ninjas are pregnant and due next week." Minato looked up from his desk. "I won't force her. But I will ask her."

"What…?" The woman looked at Minato in shock.

Minato looked pained. "I can't force you to do this. But you are the only hope this village has got of preventing a biju attack. You don't know just how much this hurts me to ask you this. My own wife has the Kyubi. She is also pregnant, but she isn't far enough along to hold out any hope. That's why I'm asking you."

"…You're asking me to put my daughter through that just after she's born? …I…I…I'll do it, but I want you to promise me that you'll do whatever you can to soften the blow. The doctors have already told me I won't survive long after she's born, so I want you to take her in." The woman looked Minato straight in the eye.

"I swear on my life I will do whatever I can."

The woman survived just long enough to name her newborn daughter Fu. Minato took Fu from her mother's arms after her final breath and sealed the Nanabi inside her.

Weeks later, the council called a meeting. "What is to be the fate of the Nanabi?" the civilian representative Sayuri Haruno asked.

"That's already been decided." Minato stated calmly. Muttering could be heard throughout the room. "I will be adopting Fu. And I would appreciate it if you would not refer to her as the Nanabi. I'm honestly surprised n that none of you have found out yet, though. Guess now's as good a time as any. I'm married to Kushina, and she's about to start her third trimester."

The council room burst into a frenzy, everyone asking twenty questions at once. "Silence!" Minato shouted. Immediately, everyone shut up. "Now, if you're wondering why I never announced this, it is because of the very reaction you all just gave. I want you all to listen to my next words very carefully. Jinchuriki are not the monsters that they hold, but are the only thing standing between you and that that beast. If you treat someone like a monster, then they will _become_ a monster. But if you treat a jinchuriki like a monster, after a while, they will become your worst nightmare. Think about that before you tell the public to hate that little girl for preventing their deaths." Minato left the room while everyone was still in shock.

Three months later, Kushina was due. (AN: I'm just going to skip a lot of detail because most everyone who reads these stories should know what happened during the Kyubi attack.)

The Kyubi broke free and was controlled by Obito (though Minato couldn't tell through the mask the Uchiha wore) and attacked the village. The fight proceeded like the canon, what with all the chaos, (so I won't bore you with the details), up until the time of the sealing. Minato couldn't split the Kyubi's chakra and was forced to seal all of it inside of Naruto. He then sealed the last of his own chakra and Kushina's chakra along with the Kyubi. His last request was for Jiraiya to adopt Fu and Naruto.

"Wait, you're telling me I have to take care of two brats?" Jiraiya asked, dumbfounded.

"It was Minato's dying wish." Hiruzen stated. They were in the Hokage's office and Hiruzen had just taken up the mantle once more.

"Oh. Well then, I guess I have no choice. I wonder if I could get Tsunade's help with this." Jiraiya mumbled this last part under his breath.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Might be able to keep her from leaving if she has to help take care of them. Cat, go bring Tsunade here." Hiruzen said calmly.

"What are you planning, old man?" Jiraiya asked with his eyes narrowed.

"You'll see." Hiruzen chuckled.

"What do you want, old man. I just getting ready to leave." Tsunade said in annoyance.

"As I'm sure you know, Minato requested Jiraiya to look after his children. Considering his nature," this elicited a 'hey!' from said person, "I would feel much more relaxed if you made sure that he doesn't brainwash them into miniature versions of himself. I want you two to live in the Namikaze compound with Naruto and Fu." Hiruzen said with a smirk.

"…Are you crazy? I know you're old, but I didn't think you were going senile." Tsunade said with a frown.

"Yeah, how could you possibly think I would corrupt these two highly impressionable children?" Jiraiya asked in his unique pouting tone.

"Jiraiya, you have said it millions of times. You're a self-proclaimed Super Pervert. Tsunade, I will consider this worth twenty high S-rank missions, pay included. And I will discretely set up a few gambling dens, just for you, in the village."

"You have got to be…the best sensei there ever was." Tsunade said in her most serious voice. "Come on Jiraiya, we've got some kids to take care of!" Tsunade dragged Jiraiya out with yen signs in her eyes.

(AN): Okay. Next chapter will cover training before they start the academy. R&R people. Oh, and don't be surprised by what I have planned, however impossible it might seem. And before anyone says anything, this is fanfiction, so nothing is wrong. If everyone had to just write the canon plot, everything would basically be the same in every single story you read. People who take a risk and do something different are far more likely to be successful. Just saying.

Laters!


End file.
